


Kissing Bridge

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Affectionate Insults, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-Pennywise (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, The Kissing Bridge (IT), richie stole eddie's hoodie, that trope where after pennywise dies the injuries he caused eddie disappear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie catches Richie carving something into the Kissing Bridge and wants to know exactly who E is.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 351





	Kissing Bridge

The bitter chill in the air did nothing to dissuade Richie’s determination as he approached the kissing bridge, knife in hand. He zipped up the hoodie that didn’t belong to him just that little bit tighter, breathing in the smell of his best friend. Eddie. His secret childhood love who only a few hours ago had a demon clown claw thrust through his chest. Once Richie and the other Losers made sure the clown was dead, they rushed Eddie to a hospital. The doctors had informed them of the severity of Eddie’s injuries, warning them to prepare for the worst. Taking Eddie’s hoodie wasn’t his proudest moment but he had no other way to deal with his feelings. He was crazy in love with him and had no way to tell him. So he stole his hoodie and drive to the kissing bridge. The others made no attempt to follow him.

He knelt beside the dented wooden fence post and set to work painstakingly carving his and Eddie’s initials. A short time later, R+E showed large and proud on the wood, standing out against the other basic declarations of love. Richie smiled at his efforts and brushed his fingers delicately against the E marking.

“Dude, who the fuck is E?” Richie screamed, jumping to his feet before losing his balance and falling against the post. Eddie also gave a very unmanly shriek and clutched his heart, angrily looking at his best friend, “WHAT THE FUCK, RICHARD?”

“You fucking asshole, you’re supposed to be in Hospital! I nearly shit myself, you scared the fuck out of me!” Richie panted, his heart thundering against his chest. Eddie was puffing in his inhaler, still glaring at Richie.

“I was discharged and if you’d fucking stayed long enough-“

“What?” Richie staggered to his feet, pushing his glasses up his nose. He stared disbelievingly at his friend who was at deaths door not an hour ago, “that clown made a kebab out of you, they told me you weren’t gonna make it.”

“I know that, dick face!” Eddie was still mad, as if he had a right. Richie was the one who’s been caught re-carving their names like he had as a hormonal teenager, “but when the doctors went to stitch me up there was nothing there. Not a scratch,” he lifted his shirt, pointing at his chest to prove his point, “see?”

Richie saw abs. He knew he was supposed to be focusing on the lack of a wound or scar of any kind but all he could see was lean, taut muscle. Eddie was fit. Very fucking hot. What was he supposed to be looking at again? All too soon, Eddie pulled his shirt back down and Richie furrowed his brow.

“Huh. You know I didn’t really get a good look,” Richie said, only half-kidding; it was a well known fact humour was his defence mechanism, “maybe you should take your shirt off.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Eddie snapped, folding his arms defensively, “are you actually doing this? I just told you I’m literally back from the dead and you’re behaving like a horny slut!”

“I am a horny slut!” Richie snapped back, shoving his hands into the pocket of the hoodie. He shrugged dramatically, “a hot guy shows me his naked chest, what am I supposed to do? Not be gay about it? Fuck you.”

“You can’t bullshit your way out of this one, asshole,” Eddie continued, trying to hide the blush Richie’s backhanded compliment caused, “what does the fucking E stand for?”

Richie sighed, “you caught me, okay? I was immortalising my love for your mom-“

“My mom’s name starts with an S, dipshit!”

“Yeah but Eddie’s Mom start with an E, shit-for-brains.”

Eddie shoved him only a little bit harder than he intended, “you’re a fucking liar.”

“No shit, dumbass,” Richie responded, pushing him back. They tussled for a good few minutes until somehow Eddie had Richie in a headlock, holding him tight. The comedian tried feebly to shake him off but Eddie was firm. Very firm. God, Richie liked his arms. It was then that Eddie decided to take notice of what Richie was wearing.

“Dude, are you wearing my hoodie?”

“Eds, you better stop. I’m like really hard and my dick can only take so much,” he made a pathetic effort to free himself for show, not really wanting Eddie to let go. He couldn't help but grin as he added, “poor sucker hasn’t had a break since I saw you again.”

Eddie was smirking despite his annoyance, “just tell me who the E is!”

Richie sighed; he really didn’t want to be forced to spell this out for him. “Oh my God, you’re so fucking stupid.” Eddie paused and Richie could tell he was genuinely confused; somehow, that just made Richie love him more. He decided to help him out, just a little, “Eds, dude, we’ve established I’m wearing your hoodie, I literally told you twice I have a huge boner for you, what the fuck do you think the E stands for?”

Eddie didn’t say anything or dare to move for the longest time which was playing hell with Richie’s back; he was still bent forward caught in the headlock, holding onto Eddie’s arms. Richie himself was nervous, worried about Eddie’s reaction...if he ever fucking figured it out. Finally, after what felt like hours, he heard Eddie’s soft, slightly hesitant voice above him.

“It...it is me, then?”

Richie nodded, relieved he’d gotten there if still a little scared, “yeah.”

Eddie let him go, then, watching anxiously as Richie brushed himself down, pushing his glasses back into place. He was smiling but Eddie could tell he was still worried; his feet were shuffling with nervous energy and he’d shoved his hands back into his pockets.

“I’m getting divorced,” Eddie blurted out, unable to think of anything else to say. Richie suddenly looked far to pleased with himself for Eddie’s liking.

“Wow, I am good.”

Eddie chuckled, relaxing immensely thanks to his stupid dumb fucking crush, “no...I left Myra before coming to Derry,” he paused, debating whether or not he should reveal the whole story. Fuck it, he’d survived a clown claw in the chest due to some magic shit, he can survive confessing his feelings to Richie, “I remembered you...how I felt about you.”

Richie’s eyes widened to such an extent it would’ve been funny if not for the intensity of what was happening between them, “no, shit. You liked me?”

Eddie nodded, pointing at the fence just below the spot where Richie had so sweetly carved their initials, “I did that. Summer of ‘89.”

Richie was crouching in front of the fence, unable to tear his eyes away from the wonky heart, a rather square-shaped R emblazoned in the middle. It was so sweet he could cry. In fact, that’s exactly what he did. He tried to hide the tears from Eddie, quickly swiping his hand over his eyes. The sniffles, though, were a little harder to disguise.

“Dude, are you fucking crying?”

“No,” Richie mumbled, wiping his eyes again. He turned to Eddie, who was also clearly trying to hold back the tears; upon seeing him, Richie couldn’t keep it in anymore, “it’s just...that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Don’t make me cry, motherfucker,” Eddie said, doing a much better job at keeping his tears at bay than Richie was. One or two managed to escape as Richie stumbled over and pulled him into a hug. Eddie held him, running a hand through his hair, “it’s okay, Rich. I’m fine.”

“I love you,” Richie finally said, resting his forehead against Eddie’s. Their hands entwined together and he squeezed tight, “I always have. Even when you’re being a bitch.”

“I love you, too, Rich,” Eddie squeezed his hand back, throwing him a wink, “even though you are a bitch.”

And Richie laughed. Because he could. What had started as the worst day of his life ended with the love of his life agreeing to move in with him in California. He couldn’t wait for the rest of their lives to begin.


End file.
